


Pretty Omega (Traducido)

by Lixsus, Ramc95



Series: YuuVik [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Multi, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lixsus/pseuds/Lixsus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: El rey Yuuri Katsuki es un alfa, y acaba de tomar el reino de Rusia. Con la familia real en sus manos (los Nikiforov) tiene algunos planes desagradables para las dos omegas.





	1. Bienvenidos a su pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los créditos para quien escribió éste maravilloso fanfic "Lixsus" que originalmente está escrito en Inglés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rey Yuuri Katsuki es un alfa, y acaba de tomar el reino de Rusia. Con la familia real en sus manos (los Nikiforov) tiene algunos planes desagradables para los dos omegas.

**Los reinos de Rusia y el estado de Japón durante el período de diez largos años.**

 

 

**Nadie se acordaba de cómo había empezado la guerra; Sin embargo, pronto había llegado a su fin, Rusia había sido invadida y su familia real, los Nikiforov, así como su pupilo, Yuratchka Plisetsky eran capturados.**

 

 

**El rey Yuuri Katsuki (alfa) de Japón, esperaba a sus hombres para traerle el botín, su hijo Phichit Chulanont (omega) de Tailandia y el Maestro en Armas Otabek Altin (alfa) de Kazajistán a su lado.**

 

 

Los guardias entraron en la sala del trono, tirando de un carro con una llave de la familia real rusa, todos los luchando por el escapar.

 

 

Yuuri sonrió -Llévalos fuera. Quiero inspeccionar nuestros invitados-

 

 

Los guardias se rieron entre dientes; Era un hecho bien conocido en Japón que Su Majestad no solo era cruel, sino muy pervertido. Si quieres inspeccionarlos muy a fondo ....

 

 

Los guardias de los desnudos antes de forzarlos a arrodillarse.

 

 

Yuuri guardó su sonrisa mientras tanto. Había seis miembros en total. El Rey Yakov (alfa) y su reina Lilia (beta). Su única hija una niña de una vez llamada Mila (beta). Un niño de doce años llamado Georgi (beta). Yuratchka (omega) y el heredero Víctor (omega).

 

 

Los guardias se echaron a reír en voz alta durante las dos omegas gritaban mientras eran empujados al suelo. Yuuri como un alfa vio la súplica mientras que eran doblados más bajo que los otros.

 

 

Vio a uno de los guardias extenderse hacia el trasero de los omegas y decidió finalmente detener el show.

 

 

-Chiku, suficiente-

 

 

El guardia retrocedió de inmediato, no queriendo enojar a su rey.

 

 

Yuuri se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia los prisioneros. -Deja a los omegas aquí, lleva a los demás a las celdas-

 

 

El rey y la reina comenzaron a gritar, tratando de luchar contra los guardias mientras tanto arrastrados lejos de los dos omegas, deseando protegerlos.

 

 

Yuuri agarró a ambos omegas por el pelo, haciéndolos chillar y el levantó para hacerle frente. Sonrió mientras veía a los omegas con lágrimas en sus ojos, su amigo de abajo se endurecía al imaginarse el infierno que haría pasar.

 

 

-Otabek. Tú puedes tener tu propio esclavo; Piensa en un regalo, por convertirte en mi Maestro en Armas y dejar tu patria para servirme. Estoy seguro de que harás buen uso de él. Miró al alfa.

 

 

Otabek sonrió, sonido profesional resonando en su pecho cuando se acercó y agarró la cara del omega rubio en sus manos con brusquedad. -Es muy bonito- confesó y Yuuri soltó el pelo de Yuri. -Me asegurado de que esté muy ocupado con mis cachorros-

 

 

Yuri gimió luchando por salir de la bodega. Otabek lo soltó para darle una bofetada a la mejilla. -Se un buen omega, y no te haré daño-demasiado- Sonrió sadicamente. 

 

 

Se alzó al omega en hombros y se encaminó hacia sus aposentos

 

 

Otabek había traicionado a su país por Yuuri. Kazajistán era un reino que era muy protector de sus omegas, sin embargo Otabek era el tipo de Alfa que gozaba causando dolor a sus amantes. Él había sido un miembro de la familia real, pero era un país que tenía los mismos ideales que él.

 

 

Yuuri sonrió escuchando su propio omega gimotear. -No te preocupes también te tendrás ocupado con unos cachorros y te burló él, acariciando el estómago plano del omega que empezó a sollozar. 

 

 

Phichit se adelantó bufando. ¿Qué haces de mí? - gimió lamiendo la oreja de Yuuri. El rey rápidamente registró que el pequeño tailandés omega debía entrar en calor pronto.

 

 

Lanzó un víctor al suelo acariciando un Phichit amorosamente. Tanto como Phichit bromeó los dos eran nada más que amigos. Había huido de su casa por el matrimonio arreglado con un suave alfa. Era un omega que disfrutaba de ser usado y abusado a menudo buscaba los cuarteles alfa para sus calores.

 

 

-Me aseguraré de que tengas menos diez alfas para servirte Phichit-

 

 

Miró hacia sus protectores beta. -Escoge al azar diez un membrillo alfas para compartir el calor de Phichit con él; Cuanto más sádico mejor-

 

 

Los guardias se inclinaron y Phichit los siguió.

 

 

Hecho esto Yuuri miró el desorden tembloroso del omega en el piso de su trono. "Patético", reflexionó arrodillándose para pellizcar los polvorientos pezones rosados del pecho del omega. Víctor soltó un sollozo tratando de escapar.

 

 

"Por favor, detente" Dijo en inglés. Yuuri sonrió. "Tu hablas ingles, bueno. Será más fácil darte órdenes.

 

 

Golpeó a Víctor en el rostro con fuerza, ganando un pequeño grito del omega. -Si no dejas de llorar, haré que ésto mar aún peor-

 

 

Eso parecía asustar a la omega en sumisión, los sollozos calmándose. Yuuri rápidamente en el collar de oro delgado alrededor del cuello de Víctor que deja la cadena de oro se enrolla alrededor de sus dedos mientras que se levanta en una posición de pie.

 

 

Le puso la correa. -Levántate-ordenó con firmeza haciendo que Victor se estremeciera. Aún no hay comentarios, sé el primero. "P-por favor, yo-yo nunca ..."

 

Yuuri soltó una carcajada. "Con que virgen, ¿eh? No puedo esperar a sentirse culo apretado alrededor de mi pene."

 

 

Arrastró a Víctor a la habitación mientras sonreía a lo largo de las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas del omega. -Es hora de empezar con lo nuestro pequeño Omega-

 

 

 

 

 

Continuara .........

 

 

Pueden encontrar el original de Fanfun en su idioma "Ingles" por medio de este enlace http://archiveofourown.org/works/9200105/chapters/20873825


	2. Yuri: Bloodplay / Comeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rey Yuuri Katsuki es un alfa, y acaba de tomar el reino de Rusia. Con la familia real en sus manos (los Nikiforov) tiene algunos planes desagradables para los dos omegas.

Yuri dio una patada al alfa que lo llevaba, deseando que lo dejara ir para poder correr.

 

El alfa osea Otabek lo ignoró, envés de eso lo llevó a una habitación grande y espaciosa. Yuri soltó un grito cuando fue arrojado en el centro de la cama, y antes de que pudiera huir Otabek lo atrapó. 

 

Yuri se estremeció cuando los puños de acero le envolvió las manos encadenándolo a la cama. Las cadenas eran lo suficientemente largas como para mover sus manos un poco, pero no lo suficiente para atacar al alfa que lo había atado.

 

Él se volteó, lanzando un grito de sus labios. Otabek no perdió tiempo en encadenar sus pies al otro extremo de la cama, la cadena era tan corta que apenas podía mover sus piernas.

 

—¡Déjame ir!" Siseó— tratando de salir.

 

Otabek agarró su cabello largo y tiró y Yuri gritó en voz alta de dolor por el estiramiento de su cuero cabelludo. —Eres débil, incluso para ser un omega— gruñó Otabek, lamiéndole el cuello por la glándula olfativa. 

 

—¡No!" Yuri gritó, "¡Por favor para!—

 

Otabek no escuchó, mordiendo con fuerza la glándula olfativa, marcándolo. El dolor hizo a Yuri irse de dolor. Todo dolía, incluso gritaba.

 

Otabek rió entre dientes, lamiendo la sangre. —Tú eres mío omega lo malo es que no tengo demasiado tiempo para jugar. Por lo que tendremos que hacer ésto rápidamente 

 

Yuri oyó el barajar de ropa y sollozó ligeramente. —¡No quiero esto!— Sollozó, tirando de sus limitaciones débilmente.

 

Otabek lo ignoró, cabalgando la parte de atrás de sus muslos y separando sus mejillas para mirar su entrada. —Te sugiero que te mojes— advirtió Otabek, metiendo un dedo sin aviso. Yuri tembló desagradablemente, apretando alrededor del dedo del alfa. 

 

Gruñó, metiendo un segundo dedo, gritó Yuri, agarrando fuertemente las sábanas mientras los dos dedos le empujaban con fuerza.

 

—¿Todavía estás seco?— Gruñó Otabek, quitándose los buscadores con brusquedad. —¡Entonces supongo que te gusta el dolor!—

 

Algo mas grande hacia presión en su entrada por lo que Yuri intentó escapar pero eso de nada sirvió 

 

La punta del pene entró en el estirandolo mas allá de lo que creía posible. Yuri gritó en voz alta, las lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro mientras Otabek empujaba hacia adelante, metiendo mas su mástil dentro de ese culo apretado 

 

Otabek miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa, viendo la sangre recubriendo su pene mientras se retiraba y empujó de el hacia atras hasta que todo esubiera dentro. Hasta chocar con los testículos disfrutando de los gritos que recibio del omega

 

—¡Estas jodidamente apretado! —siseó moviendo las caderas más rápido, con las húmedas palmadas que lo empujaban hacia adelante-.

 

Yuri gritó sentía como si estuviera siendo desgarrado por dentro. Podía sentir la combinación de sangre y semen corriendo por su culo y sobre las sábanas y él solo lloraba más fuerte.

 

El nudo se iba formando en cada embiste pronto era demaciado grande para salir y yuri sintió como su entrada se expandía a un nivel que ni sabia del dolor 

 

Otabek emitió un sonido, liberando su semilla dentro del joven omega, llenando su vientre al máximo. Yuri sintió que su estómago se expandía con la cantidad de semilla en su vientre, y siseó.

 

Otabek se quedó dentro de él por lo que se sentía para siempre, antes de que su nudo se desinflara lo suficiente como para desmontarlo.

 

Una oleada de esperma y sangre salio de maltratado ano cubriendo sus piernas y la cama. El dolor hizo que Yuri murmurase, con el estómago revuelto. Otabek usó sus dedos para abrirlo, dejando que saliera aún más.

 

—Una vista tan hermosa— musitó apartándose de la cama. —Volveré más tarde para hacerlo de nuevo. Quizás esta vez te ahorrarás un poco de dolor y estarás lubricado para mí.

 

Y con eso, Yuri quedó solo, sucio y cubierto de sangre y esperma


	3. Víctor: Anudamiento oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rey Yuuri Katsuki es un alfa, y acaba de tomar el reino de Rusia. Con la familia real en sus manos (los Nikiforov) tiene algunos planes desagradables para los dos omegas.

Víctor caminó detrás del Alfa a un paso constante, con los ojos pegados al suelo mientras la correa se movía ligeramente delante de él. El frío suelo de piedra le hacía temblar el cuerpo, sus pies descalzos se volvían entumecidos mientras seguía caminando por el largo pasillo detrás de Yuuri pensando en lo que estaba a punto de sucederle a manos del rey.

 

Víctor siempre había sido algo romántico. Siempre había soñado con un alfa gobernando junto a él, con sus cachorros felices y saludables rodeándolos. Sus padres habían estado buscando arreglar un matrimonio con un reino vecino para él justo antes de que fueran capturados.

 

Ahora, sin embargo, se vería obligado a tener crías para sus enemigos, a ponerse bajo su rey y tomar su nudo cada vez que le diera la gana

 

Probablemente ni siquiera sería capaz de ver a sus cachorros una vez que los engendre.....

 

Víctor tuvo ganas de llorar de nuevo.

 

Yuuri se detuvo en un par de puertas dobles y se volvió hacia Víctor con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. —Estos son mis aposentos y ahora también serán tuyos. Solo podrás estar fuera si yo estoy contigo. Si descubro que estás afuera sin mi permiso tu castigo será severo—

 

Víctor lloriqueó y Yuuri agarró su rostro bruscamente mientras acariciaba el labio inferior de Víctor con su pulgar. —Tu te dirigirás a mí como ''Alfa'' y cuando se te hagan preguntas me responderás correctamente, ¿entiendes?—

 

—Sí Alfa— Víctor gimió. Yuuri sonrió inclinándose lamiendo la glándula olfativa de Víctor. Víctor se estremeció sintiéndose mal

 

¡No puedo desesperarme por esto! Pensó Víctor, tratando de ponerse bajo control. Yuuri respiró hondo un gruño bajo —¿Eso te excita Omega?— preguntó sonando satisfecho. Víctor no respondió y Yuuri sonrió. —Ven pequeño Omega, es tiempo de hacer lo tuyo—

 

Llevó al omega a la habitación y Víctor se sorprendió de lo brillante que era la habitación. La cama era realmente grande que cabía en la mayoría de la habitación, las sábanas de color beige suave y las numerosas almohadas con un toque tan acogedor. —Si haces lo que te digo sin intentar escaparte o dañarte a ti mismo verás que tendrás muchos más privilegios que la mayoría de los botines de guerra— le dijo Yuuri deshaciéndose de la correa del cuello. Víctor no respondió mirando de lejos la cama y el suelo consecuentemente.

 

Yuuri acarició el cabello de Víctor y este soltó un ronroneo inconsciente disfrutando de las suaves manos. —De rodillas Omega— ordenó Yuuri y Víctor no vaciló. Siempre había preferido seguir las órdenes en lugar de darlas esa era su naturaleza.

 

Yuuri acarició los labios de Víctor. —Ábrelos Víctor— dijo y Víctor abrió sus labios dejando que el rey metiera dos dedos dentro de los mismos. Ellos sabían salado y continuaron hasta la parte posterior de su garganta haciéndolo sentirse nauseabundo. —Tendremos que hacer algo con tu reflejo EH pequeño— murmuró Yuuri quitando los dedos. Víctor apartó la vista avergonzado de los hechos.

 

Oyó el susurro de la ropa y levantó la vista, viendo al alfa quitarse sus vestidos. Los pantalones se desprendieron y Víctor se estremeció ante lo grande que era el miembro frente a él. —¿Alguna vez has hecho una felación antes Omega?—Yuuri le preguntó agarrándole el pelo tirando de él a su miembro. Víctor sacudió la cabeza sintiendo la longitud del enorme miembro a lo largo de su cara. —Es hora de aprender entonces Omega—

 

Gimió pero abrió la boca haciendo reír el alfa —Pareces como una puta Vitya—

 

Víctor gritó cuando el pene entro con fuerza dentro de su boca abierta, extendiéndola completamente sintiendo la cabeza en la parte posterior de su garganta empujando más allá de lo que creía posible. —Si vomitas lo limpiarás con tu lengua ¿Estamos claros?— Le advirtió Yuuri con voz dominante. Víctor permaneció quieto permitiendo que el alfa usara su boca a su antojo.

 

—Si coopero tal vez me prepare bien antes de penetrarme— pensó Víctor, chupando suavemente en un esfuerzo por hacer llegar al Alfa.

 

Un grito resonó en la habitación, posiblemente desde el que se encontraba en el pasillo y Víctor se estremeció. —Bueno parece que Otabek no perdió el tiempo reclamando su omega— se burló, gruñendo mientras se internaba la caliente cavidad.

 

Víctor se sintió mal pensando en el dolor de Yuri. ¡Es solo un niño!. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una bombilla presionando en su boca junto con el pene y Víctor se sacudió dándose cuenta de que era el nudo del alfa.

 

—Normalmente es peligroso anudar la boca de un Omega— Yuuri gruñó acercando a Víctor para que su nariz descansara contra los pubis negros. —Sin embargo estoy seguro de que sobrevivirás al calvario—

 

La mandíbula se ensanchó dolorosamente mientras el nudo crecía hasta su tamaño máximo y sentía como si su mandíbula pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Tenía dificultad para respirar y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Él pulsó dejando que los chorros de esperma fluyeran en su estómago en olas calientes y pronto Víctor se sintió lleno.

 

—Chupa un lindo pene Vitya— Yuuri se burló. Víctor cerró los ojos oyendo los gritos de la otra habitación intensificarse y oró para que terminara pronto el martirio.


	4. Víctor: Virgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rey Yuuri Katsuki es un alfa, y acaba de tomar el reino de Rusia. Con la familia real en sus manos (los Nikiforov) tiene algunos planes desagradables para los dos omegas.

Víctor agarró una de las muchas almohadas que tenía en el pecho, mirando al alfa desnudo al lado de él.

 

Después de anudar la boca de Víctor, Yuuri había decidido darle un descanso, "Por comportarte", había dicho antes de acariciarle el cabello y permitirle relajarse en la cama grande.

 

—¿Necesitas algo, Vitya?— Preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro mientras se volvía para mirar al esclavo. Víctor lloriqueó apartando la vista con un rubor de vergüenza.

 

Yuuri pasó una mano por la espalda desnuda del Omega suavemente haciendo que Víctor se estremeciera. —Voltéate, Vitya— exigió Yuuri con la boca cerca de sus oídos. Víctor se volteó algo renuente usando las manos para cubrir a su miembro.

 

El alfa lamió sus labios moviéndose para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el omega desnudo —Saca las manos, Vitya— gruñó con los ojos brillando de enojo. Víctor luchó contra si mismo moviéndolos a su lado para no enojar al alfa.

 

Yuuri paso sus manos por el pecho del omega masajeando los pezones con brusquedad. Víctor se estremeció lanzando un gemido de sus finos labios para avergonzarse luego de la acción

 

—A diferencia de Otabek—dijo Yuuri. Mientras seguía masajeando los pezones. —Prefiero que mis esclavos se diviertan. He convertido a muchos omegas en masoquistas desde que me convertí en Rey— Su pequeño amigo omega no es la excepción.

 

Víctor tomo las manos del alfa sin pensarlo. Yuuri lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo esclavo ?— gritó con la mirada llena de rabia.

 

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, los ojos de Víctor se abrieron de miedo. Soltó al alfa y trató de hundirse más profundamente en la cama. —¡Yo ... Lo siento, Alfa— grito. Las manos del Alfa lo agarraron bruscamente golpeando su estómago y Víctor solo pudo gritar de dolor. 

 

—P-por favor! ¡No quise hacerlo!— Sollozó mientas era volteado bruscamente y su trasero alsado mientras su rostro era undido en  
las almohadas. 

 

Yuuri gruñó clavando las uñas en las caderas de los Víctor sacándole sangre. —Iba a hacer que tu primera vez sea lo menos dolorosa posible. Soy amable con mis esclavos después de todo. Sin embargo te has ganado tu castigo—

 

Víctor gritó mientras dos dedos fueron repentinamente incrustados, trató de relajar sus músculos, sabiendo que estar tenso solo acrecentaba el dolor.

 

La inesperada sensación de esos dedos en su ser le dio a Víctor una extraña sensación como si lo estuviera disfrutando era resbaladizo le dolía si pero curiosamente se sentía raro.

 

 

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿No apreses una Puta?—Yuuri se burló retirando los dedos del apretado agujero mirando la mancha resbaladiza que escapaba de la entrada. Víctor soltó un apenas audible sollozo en modo de derrota.

 

 

Sintió algo grande haciendo presión contra su entradas y jadeo dándose cuenta de que era el pene del alfa. Duele. ¡¡Oh Dioses duele tanto!!. Pensó mientras el mástil lo profanaba estirándolo más allá de lo que era posible. ¡¡Dios Mío. Oh Dioses, me va a partir en dos!!

 

 

Yuuri soltó un fuerte gemido mientras sé lo metía completo hasta que las bolas chocaran con las nalgas de su esclavo. La sensación de estar dentro de Víctor era celestial, las paredes se acoplaban a la perfección apretándolo deliciosamente. 

 

—Tu virginidad ahora es Mía— susurró al omega mientras se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo del Omega. —A-Alfa duele— gimió Víctor. 

 

 

Yuri saco su pene hasta que solo quedo dentro la cabeza y empujó rápidamente haciendo que Víctor gritara ruidosamente —Por favor pare— El Alfa río maliciosamente tirando del cuero cabelludo causando otro grito del Omega ganando más ímpetu reanudando su trabajo.

 

Cuando el nudo de Yuuri comenzó a crecer Víctor lo sintió estirándolo causándole escalofríos mientras su pene golpeaba su estómago con cada empuje del Alfa.

 

 

Una mano agarro el miembros del más pequeño mientras el nudo se formaba hinchándose completamente uniéndolos. —Recíbeme Esclavo— Yuuri gruño balanceando sus caderas frotando con su nudo la próstata del menor. 

 

 

Con un grito Víctor se corrió entre las sabanas y las contracciones de su cuerpo apresaron el pene del alfa dentro de él. Con un gruñido buscó la glándula olfativa de los omegas y mordió el lugar con fuerza.

 

—No, no, no, no puedes sin matrimonio por favor, no!—

 

 

El dolor era todo lo que él sentía y él cayó fláccido en los brazos del alfa. Yuuri lo soltó lamiéndolo ligeramente su cuello. —Hermoso— le susurro en los oídos.

 

 

Víctor sintió como el nudo se hacía más pequeño quince minutos más tarde pero su dolor fue grande cuando el Alfa estaba quitando su pene aun con el nudo sin desinflamarse completamente. —No, no, no es demasiado grande para quitarlo va a doler, por favor ¡pare!— pero sus súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos.

 

Yuuri inserto un dedo dentro de la lastimada entrada moviéndolo antes de retirarlo y mostrárselo a Víctor. —Mira tu sangre y tu lubricante natural mezclado con mi esperma Vitya, ¿no te enciende? —

 

 

Víctor dejó caer una sola lágrima de su cara, y Yuuri lo forzó a abrir la boca para meter en dedo dentro. Víctor gritó intentando sacar el dedo de su cavidad. Su estómago ya empezaba a resolverse.

 

 

—Limpia mi dedo, Víctor— fue la orden de su verdugo. Cerró los ojos y le succionó el dedo tratando de no vomitar.


	5. Yuri: Fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rey Yuuri Katsuki es un alfa, y acaba de tomar el reino de Rusia. Con la familia real en sus manos (los Nikiforov) tiene algunos planes desagradables para los dos omegas.

Cuando Otabek volvió, la noche ya había caído.

 

Yuri había permanecido atado a la cama todo el día, sin que nadie lo lidiara o lo limpiara los fluidos se pegaron a su cuerpo y le picaban como loco. 

 

Había dejado de llorar desde hacía mucho tiempo a pesar de que podía oír a Víctor gritar a través de las paredes de la habitación.

 

Una mano le agarró el trasero y Yuri gimió. —Pareces una puta desaliñada así Yuri— gruño Otabek toqueteando su entrada. Tres dedos se deslizaron dentro fácilmente por la humedad interna de Yuri.

 

—No puedo esperar a que llegue tu celo—se burló Otabek presionando los dedos contra la próstata del Omega haciendo que gritaste —Te voy a dejar tan lleno que no podrás más— Un cuarto dedo fue añadido por lo que Yuri grito por el estiramiento. El cuerpo de un Omega era como una banda elástica que siempre vuelve a su estado original. Mantuvo a Omegas como este así para que los Alfas se diviertan después de dar a luz. 

 

Yuri era joven por lo tanto más apretado que un Omega normal.

 

—Por favor, duele— Yuri gimió, agarrando las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas. Otabek sonrió usando su otra mano para golpear el trasero de Yuri. —Eres mi esclavo, tu dolor es mi placer— Hundió los dedos más profundamente moviéndolos más allá de los nudillos arañándolo internamente consiguiendo un grito del Omega que trató de alejarse.

 

Otabek deslizó lentamente los dedos hacia afuera para luego meterlos nuevamente solo que esta vez junto con el pulgar. —No, no quiere hacer eso por favor dioses no—

 

El estiramiento era doloroso. El puño empujó más o menos el anillo tenso de músculo, y se hundió en el canal abierto de Yuri rasgando el borde de su ano en el repentino estiramiento. — ¡Detenga esto por favor, usted me va a matar! — gritó Yuri sintiendo tanto dolor agonizante, sintió como la sangre corría por su cavidad hasta manchar las sábanas aún más.

 

Otabek se río de su infortunio empujando el puño más allá. —Me detendré una vez que puedas soportar el codo profundamente sin ningún problema— Empujó su brazo rápidamente intentándolo unos sentimientos más adentro.

 

Fue entonces cuando Yuri notó algo extraño La mano en su interior parecía estar sosteniendo algo. —¿Qué diablos tienes en la mano?— preguntó para luego escapársele un grito cuando Otabek metió la mitad del brazo en su interior.

 

Otabek sonrió. — Después de que te jodiera hablé con el médico y ésto hará más fácil la impregnación, solo tengo que metértelo en tu vientre— Yuri se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¡No, no, no, no, no quiero tus jodidos cachorros!— Gritó entrando en pánico.

 

Otabek usó la otra mano para sujetar la cabeza de Yuri a la cama. —¡Deja de moverte!— Se inclinó y mordió la marca de apareamiento que había dejado. —Tu eres mío y vas a hacer lo hacer que me plazca. Me darás tantos cachorros como tu pequeño cuerpo lo permita y una vez que no puedas soportar más, disfrutaré de llenar solo tu vientre—

 

Empujó hacia adelante y Yuri gritó sintiendo que su cuello se abría dolorosamente para permitir la entrada de objetos extraños. —Este dispositivo hará que tus calores sean mucho más intensos— Otabek se rió entre dientes, liberando el objeto en el útero de Yuri. Mientras retiraba la mano Yuri podía sentir algo que se liberaba del dispositivo como un líquido. —Prepárate para un calor sin fin Omega. Solo terminará cuando tengas a mis cachorros—


	6. Víctor: Pezones / Piercings y Vibradores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rey Yuuri Katsuki es un alfa, y acaba de tomar el reino de Rusia. Con la familia real en sus manos (los Nikiforov) tiene algunos planes desagradables para los dos omegas.

Víctor Gimió, abriendo los ojos a la luz brillante del sol iluminando la habitación. Trató de moverse pero el dolor se volvió a acostarse. Sintió un par de manos en la espalda frotándola suavemente. - **Buenos días, Vitya-** Yuuri ronroneó lamiéndole el hombro.

 

 

Víctor no dijo nada, siguió mirando por la ventana. El Alfa suspiró volteando al esclavo. Víctor gritó por el dolor que recorría su cuerpo antes de que su mirada se fijara en los ojos color marrón. El Alfa tiene una mueca en la cara y sus ojos muestraban cuándo se sentía.

 

 

\- **Tienes que responder cuando vas a preguntar algo o no comer? ¿Estamos claros? -** gruño agarrando las mejillas de Víctor en una demostración de dominio. Víctor hizo una mueca. **-Sí Alfa, Buenos días Alfa** -

 

 

Yuuri resoplo soltándolo. - **Es mejor que te levantes esclavo** \- Víctor rápidamente se levantó de la cama incluso cuando los músculos le gritaron que se detuviera. Yuuri sujetó la correa que estaba en su cuello y tiro de ella. - **Ven. Comerás después de esta cita-**

 

Víctor lo siguió fuera de la habitación y entró en el pasillo. -¿ **Alfa** \- Pregunto _¿ **Qué cita?** -

 

  
Yuuri sonrió. - **Es una sorpresa esclavo** -

 

 

Llevó un Víctor a una puerta de hierro y golpeó dos veces. ¡ **Christopher abre!** -

 

  
Un hermoso alfa abrió la puerta, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban. —¿ **Es este el Omega?** — Preguntó admirándolo. Yuuri solo asintió con la cabeza empujándolo hacia la habitación. — **Lo recogeré en media hora—**

 

La habitación parecía una cámara de tortura medieval, con cadenas colgando del techo, herramientas y aparatos horribles. Víctor fue conducido a una silla en la esquina de la habitación. Lo empujaron y un grito se escapo de sus labios.

 

 

Christopher extendió las piernas de Víctor hasta que estuvieron en línea con sus codos y encadenó sus tobillos a las patas traseras de las sillas. Trató de moverlos encontrando que las ataduras estaban demasiado apretadas y que sus piernas se habían extendido, su ano llegaba desde el fondo de la silla. Sus brazos estaban atados a su cuerpo con cinco bandas de cuero que se conectaban en la espalda y luego fueron encadenados a la espalda a la silla asegurándole fuertemente.

 

 

  
Christopher dio un paso atrás cogiendo algo de la estantería a su lado. Trajo un consolador grande a la luz y Víctor se quejó. Christopher se rió entre dientes. — **Espero que estés lo suficientemente abierto para esto** — él se burló empujándolo hasta su entrada sin preparación de repente.

 

 

  
Víctor lloriqueó con su cuerpo convulsionado mientras el dolor irradiaba a través de él. Christopher sujetó rápidamente el consolador en su lugar para que no se deslizara hacia fuera y luego presionó un botón.

 

 

  
El Omega gritó en estado de shock cuando las vibraciones destrozaron su cuerpo, haciendo que su pene se endureciera. —¿ **Así**?— Preguntó Christopher con una sonrisa. — **Se llama un vibrador. Confía en mí, pronto recibirás señales mezcladas** —

 

 

  
Sacó un par de alicates con agujeros en el medio y agarró uno de sus pezones con ellos con brusquedad. — **Esta es una costumbre que solo se usa aquí en Japón, con respecto a los esclavos de un estado superior, como tú. Nosotros perforamos los pezones y el pene del esclavo—**

 

  
— **Mnn** — exclamó Víctor cuando le clavaron una aguja en el pezón. Una línea de sangre salió de la herida y descendió por su pecho. Christopher movió la aguja en un círculo con una sonrisa sádica de su rostro. — **¿Te duele, omega?** —Se burló soltando la aguja para pellizcar el pezón.

 

 

  
La piel se frotó áspero contra la aguja todavía dentro de su pezón, haciendo a Víctor gritara. Christopher pareció hartarse, por lo que le puso una mordaza en su boca. **—¡Callate Perra Sucia!—**

 

 

  
Rápidamente perforó el otro pezón de la misma manera e insertó dos hermosos aros dorados. — **Ahora para la mejor parte** — Agarró el pene de Víctor en su mano, bombeándolo lentamente. — **El vibrador es para mantenerlo duro, durante todo el proceso ya que tu pene es difícil de perforar** — explicó Christopher.

 

 

  
Tomó una aguja más grande y más gruesa y la presionó contra la punta del pene de Víctor, horizontalmente. Él lentamente lo presionó dentro y Víctor se espasmo, apretando alrededor del juguete en su entrada dolorosamente mientras la aguja rompía su carne.

 

 

Dolor, Dolor, Dolor, Dolor no había ninguna parte donde no sintiera dolor.

 

 

  
El anillo fue enfriado por el viento cuando el consolador fue tirado de su adolorido. La mordaza fue removida y Christopher se rió entre dientes. - **Su Majestad me dijo que no me era capaz de usarte por desgracia. Solo quiero que otros te usen una vez que estés preñado. No puedo esperar para joder ese culo dulce sin embargo. Hueles celestial** \- Fue desatado. Y luego devuelto a Yuuri solo momentos después de eso.


	7. Yuri y Víctor: humillación pública, sexo público

  
Otabek sonrió sujetando una nueva correa de acero en el cuello del Omega.

  
—Puedo oler lo mojado que estas desde aquí Yura—él se burló tirando de la correa ásperamente. Yuri gritó mientras intentaba equilibrarse casi aterrizando en el suelo en el proceso.

  
Slick salió de su agujero espasmoso, removiendo sus muslos y rodando sus piernas hacia el suelo. Se estremeció por el calor corriendo a través de él haciendo que su duro pene se contraiga.

  
—Eres un asno— gruñó apretando los músculos en un vano intento de mantener su simiente en el interior.

 

Otabek se echó a reír, sacándolo de la habitación.

 

 

  
(…)

 

 

 

La sala del trono era tan grande como la última vez que lo había visto.

  
Víctor miró a su alrededor mientras Yuuri lo guiaba hacia su trono sentándose regiamente. —A mi izquierda, Vitya— ordenó señalando una suave almohada en el suelo. Victor asintió con la cabeza arrodillándose sobre la almohada suavemente.

 

—Gracias por tu generosidad, Alfa— murmuró guardando sus modales. Yuuri sonrió acariciando su pelo suavemente. —¿Vez?Los buenos esclavos son recompensados—

  
Víctor ronroneó apoyándose en el tacto.

  
De repente las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron y el olor de un omega en calor llenó la habitación. Víctor miró hacia la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de horror.

  
—Dios mío, Yuri, ¿qué te han hecho?—

 

Yuri fue empujado al suelo delante del trono y Víctor se estremeció. —¿Alfa?— preguntó con voz temblorosa.

 

Yuuri continuó acariciándole el pelo. —Has estado aquí una semana. Seguro que has querido ver a tu amigo. Verás él no ha sido el Omega más ... Complaciente para su alfa, incluso con él en el calor. Otabek pensó que sería una buena idea para él ver cómo actúa un omega adecuado—

 

Víctor se estremeció, haciendo que Yuuri riera entre dientes. El Alfa asintió con la cabeza hacia Otabek que hizo avanzar su omega. Le dio al rey la correa de omega. —Sé bueno para el rey Yura—Otabek sonrió acariciando a la cabeza rubia antes de salir de la sala del trono.

  
Yuuri lanzó el cabello Víctor —Puedes consolarlo Vitya. No soy tan cruel como para negar que un omega en calor tenga comodidad con otro Omega—

  
Víctor saltó rápidamente hacia Yuri, abrazándolo con fuerza. Yuri sollozó en su pecho dejando que el Omega de pelo blanco le mimara.

 

—Te eché de menos Vitya— susurró Yuri aferrándose al otro con fuerza

 

Se abrazaron unos a otros por lo que parecían horas ignorando el hecho de que ambos estaban desnudos y que uno de ellos estaba en medio del calor.

 

Finalmente Yuuri los separó con una sonrisa en la cara. —Ya sabes Yuratchka, si te cansas tal vez Otabek te trataría un poco mejor como se trata a Víctor—

 

Él acarició suavemente la cara de Yuri. —Otabek ama causar dolor. Sin embargo como Víctor está descubriendo, el dolor es solo otra forma de placer. Si acabas de rendirte a tu alfa, haría tu vida mucho, mucho más fácil—

 

Yuri gimió mirando hacia abajo. Víctor miró su alfa viendo la sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Por qué no ves por ti mismo, Pequeño Omega?—Yuuri ronroneó agarrando el cabello de Víctor bruscamente.

 

Yuri observó cómo Víctor se quejaba ante el rudo trato pero no rechazó el contacto a pesar de que estaba en el dolor. Yuuri lo arrastró hacia su trono antes de soltarlo y desabotonarse los pantalones antes de sentarse estirando sus piernas.

 

—Cabalga omega— ordenó Yuuri y Víctor se estremeció levantándose y subiendo en el Alfa. —Mira Yura—reprendió el Alfa volteándose bruscamente.

 

Yuri observó con ojos temerosos mientras Yuuri empalaba el Omega en su grueso pene haciendo que el otro se quejara de dolor. —¡Estás lastimándolo!—gritó mirando a otro lado con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

  
El Alfa enojado metió las bolas profundamente en su Omega que grito dolido. —Te lo dije el dolor puede ser un placer, Yura. ¿Por qué no ves a Vitya?—

 

  
Otro gemido hizo que Yuri levantara la vista viendo la mirada enrojecida en la cara del Omega. Vio a Víctor arquear su espalda mientras él rebotaba en el pene del Alfa, dolidos gemidos salían de su boca abierta mientras tomaba el nudo del Alfa dentro de él. Los dedos del Alfa jugaban con los pezones deliciosamente perforados. La gema del Omega filtraba en el pene cubriendo el anillo de oro que estaba allí

 

—¿Ves, Yura? Está disfrutando de ser mi puta pesar de que está sufriendo— el nudo finalmente los ató mientras Víctor se estremecía en el pecho gimiendo

 

Víctor miró al otro Omega viendo la mirada incierta en su rostro. —Dile cómo se siente, Vitya— Yuuri lo arrullo tirando de uno de los anillos de pezón.

 

  
Él gimió encima del alfa. —Duele tan bien, Alfa— gritó mostrando su cuello a Yuuri.

 

  
Yuri tragó saliva. Yuuri le hizo señas hacia adelante y Yuri se arrastró hasta la pareja. —¿Por qué no limpias a Víctor, hum?—

 

  
El rubio tragó saliva inclinándose y lamiendo a lo largo del estómago de El Omega. Los vencedores acariciaban su lengua. Gimió, lamiendo más mientras sentía una ola de calor recorriendo por sus venas

 

  
—Una vez que Otabek regrese, le obedecerás y actuarás como se debe. Ahora que has visto lo placentero que podría resultar tu situación, tal vez seas más complaciente con tu alfa—

 

  
Yuri solo podía asentir.

 


	8. Yuri: Juego de mascotas

 

  
  
  
  
Otabek recuperó a Yuri poco después de que terminara la lección.  
  
  
  
Se inclinó ante Yuuri con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Espero que ahora sea más cooperativo, su majestad".

  
  
  
Arrastró a Yuri de vuelta a su habitación, sin embargo, a diferencia de la última vez que Yuri no se quejó.

  
  
  
Una vez que las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, Otabek agarró uno de los pezones de Yuri en un apuro. —¿Tengo que atarte a la cama otra vez, Yura?— gruñó, haciendo que el Omega temblara. —No, Alfa— susurró Yuri mirando al suelo.

  
  
  
Otabek sonrió. —Parece que el rey te hizo entrar en razón—

  
  
  
Tiró a Yuri a la cama y atrajo un juego de cadenas de hierro. —Sin embargo, te necesito para lo que está por venir—

  
  
  
Amarró a Yuri rápidamente, no queriendo arriesgar su desobediencia. Yuri se sentó allí y lo permitió, no queriendo ningún dolor innecesario.

  
  
  
Una vez atado, las puertas se abrieron una vez más, dejando entrar a un hombre alto vestido de cuero. —JJ, bienvenido—

  
  
  
Detrás de JJ, un carro fue empujado, y Yuri se congeló viendo las orejas y la cola de lo que parecía haber sido una vez un zorro tendido en la superficie, junto con herramientas quirúrgicas.  
  
  
  
Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Otabek lo amordazó. —Te veras adorable con esto Yura, como una verdadera mascota—

  
  
  
Yuri se estremeció, viendo JJ acercarse con una jeringa. —Es hora de dormir, Omega— sonrió JJ, inyectando justo debajo de su glándula olfativa.

  
  
  
De pronto todo se volvió negro para Yuri

  
  
  
  
  
(...)

  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Yuri se despertó, ya no estaba atado.

  
  
  
Estaba tendido boca abajo sobre la cama, y el cielo afuera se había oscurecido mientras dormía.

  
  
  
—Por fin despiertas — Otabek rió entre dientes, agarrando algo justo por encima de su grieta.

  
  
  
Oh mi Dios es la cola?

  
  
  
—JJ es nuestro principal investigador Quimera; Y debo decir que hizo un buen trabajo contigo— Otabek dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia el trasero ya lubricado. —Víctor recibirá la misma operación en el futuro. Es así como marcamos a los esclavos aquí; Las quimeras están clasificadas por especies—  
  
  
  
Un dedo fue empujado en el ano de Yuri y él lanzó un par de gemidos —Los sonidos que el zorro hace son ahora parte de ti también; Y debo decir que son adorables—

  
  
  
El celo se adelanto y Yuri gimió en la almohada, alzando el trasero en el aire para que Otabek pudiera llegar mejor. —¡A-alfa!— gritó, moviendo instintivamente su cola fuera del camino y aplastando sus orejas en su cabeza.  
  
  
  
Un segundo dedo fue añadido. —Cualquier cachorro o ahora kits , que llevas de tu vientre también tendrá los rasgos que ahora posees. JJ mezcla el ADN de los animales con los cuerpos humanos perfectamente. De hecho— frotó los dedos sobre la próstata Yuri. —algunas quimeras han dado incluso a los animales reales—  
  
  
  
Yuri escucho todo estremeciéndose. —¡Alfa, por favor!— le suplicó. —¡no me hagas esto!—

  
  
  
Otabek le quitó los dedos. —Mi querido Yuratchka— alineo su pene en el agujero necesitado —tú no tienes opción—  
  
  
  
Empujó hacia adentro y Yuri chirrió, sus músculos se contraían mientras el dolor brillaba a través de él. Otabek lo jodió con brusquedad, la cabeza de su pene frotaba la próstata de Yuri con cada empuje.

  
  
  
—Pronto estarás embarazado y luego te daré un pequeño descanso— confesó Otabek, agarrando la base de su cola. Yuri gritó, arqueando su espalda mientras el placer lo envolvía. Otabek sonrió. —Sensible, veo; eso es nuevo. JJ debe haberlo añadido en el último minuto—  
  
  
  
Su nudo comenzó a formarse en el agujero de Yuri y se metió lo más profundo que pudo. El nudo los cerró como llave y Yuri gritó en la desesperación mientras el semen inundaba su vientre. El sentimiento causó su propio orgasmo, corriendose abruptamente en su pecho y estómago.

  
  
  
—Dos días, y lo sabremos eso es seguro— susurró Otabek, acariciando el estómago del Omega. —Hasta entonces, voy a joderte hasta que te desmayes—


	9. : Víctor: Enema pt. 1

 

  
Yuuri acarició suavemente a Víctor, su otra mano jugueteaba con la delicada zona íntima del Omega

 

  
El Omega estaba colgado del techo de la bañera grande que estaba junto al dormitorio del Rey, tenía los abrazos atados detrás de la espalda que simple vista se veía que era doloroso, sus piernas estaban separadas por una barra de separación y sus rodillas atadas su pecho.

 

  
Su pequeño pene tenía puesto un anillo que lo dejaba duro contra su voluntad, estaba colgado con los dos pies por encima de la bañera de porcelana, la bañera real estaba vacía salvo el alfa que estaba parado en ella, tenía un cubo grande de 5 litros de agua.

 

  
Apretó la circunferencia con más fuerza, el menor apretó los dientes alrededor de la mordaza negra en su boca. Escuchó el suspiro alfa, y los dedos abandonaron su cuerpo

 

  
—Solo estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles para ti, Vitya— lo reprendió Yuuri, dándole un rápido golpe en el trasero. Víctor gritó, negándose a relajar su cuerpo

 

  
Yuuri gruñó, invadiendo con dos dedos profanando el exquisito cuerpo una vez más, esta vez con más fuerza. El dolor se disparó en la columna de Víctor cuando los dedos se abrieron paso a través de él sin ninguna lubricación para facilitar su camino.

 

  
—Deberías haberme hecho caso y relajado tu cuerpos—le regañó Yuuri, rascando sus paredes interiores bruscamente, sonriendo mientras las lágrimas fluían de los ojos de su esclavo. Rápidamente añadió un tercer dedo, disfrutando de la sensación de la caverna espasmódica alrededor de sus dedos.

 

  
Con los dedos todavía dentro del orificio del omega, agarró una jeringa del borde de la bañera. Era grande, de unos cinco pies de largo (sin la punta) y cinco centímetros de diámetro, con la punta de tres pulgadas de largo. Pudo contener un litro de agua a la vez. Lo arrojó al agua, dio una mirada antes de volver a mirar el agujero.

 

Ahora estaba en carne viva en los bordes, y un pequeño chorrito de sangre goteaba por un lado. Yuuri sonrió, el conocimiento de que había roto el omega en su interior lo divertía.

 

  
—Puedes tomar mi pene ahora sin una lágrima a la vista, pero una vez que te meto un par de dedos, que patético—

 

  
Víctor gimió, bajando la cabeza mientras lágrimas rodaban de su rostro. Suspiró cuando su alfa sacó sus dedos, dejando su agujero ligeramente abierto apretando en el aire.

 

  
Escuchó un leve sonido de succión, antes de que algo extraño fuera empujado por su agujero, más profundo de lo que los dedos habían alcanzado. Gritó a través de la mordaza, moviéndose desesperadamente en las cuerdas en un intento de huir.

 

  
—Con cada ... Inyección, te Llenaré, hasta que haya cinco litros de agua quepan adentro. Lo mantendrás dentro de ti todo el día, y cada vez que te portes mal agregaré otro litro —

 

  
Yuuri sonrió burlonamente por los viles sollozos que venían del omega. Si sr le salia el agua, tendrá más dolor; será un castigo adecuado para tratar de salir de eso antes.

 

  
Empujó el émbolo rápidamente, enviando una dolorosa ola de agua helada al llanto omega. Observó fascinado como el estómago pálido se expandía un poco, y rápidamente conectó al esclavo antes de acariciar el bache.

 

  
—Me pregunto, ¿así es como te verás una vez que te llene de cachorros?— Se burló, masajeando el estómago bruscamente.

 

  
Víctor trató de escapar, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que todavía colgaba del techo.

 

  
Yuuri preparó la siguiente ronda, quitando el tapón e insertando la jeringa con práctica facilidad. La repentina aceleración del segundo lote comenzó a crear calambres, el omega gimió cuando comenzó el dolor.

 

  
Una vez que el litro final estaba dentro del esclavo, Yuuri lentamente bajó a Víctor al suelo y lo desató. —Para el día, permanecerás a cuatro patas y sin otra posición, ¿estamos claros?—

 

  
Victor asintió, sosteniendo su estómago en un intento de aliviar el dolor. Yuuri sonrió, notando que la extensión del estómago hacía que Víctor pareciera estar embarazado de nueve meses.

 

  
—Me pregunto si así es como se verá tu amigo omega una vez que esté listo para dar a luz a esos cachorros en su vientre—

 

  
El omega hizo una mueca, negándose a mirar su alfa a los ojos.

 

  
Yuuri continuó. —A diferencia del tuyo, sin embargo, sus cachorros serán guerreros de mi nación. Toda nuestra quimera nacida de los esclavos es. Son más poderosos que los soldados normales, a diferencia de la quimera creada.— Agarró el cabello de Víctor y lo acercó, sentándose en el borde de la bañera y desabrochándose los pantalones.

 

  
Víctor lo tomó en su boca sin que le dijeran nada, y Yuuri su aprobación. —No puedo esperar para convertirte en una quimera, Vitya; serás absolutamente hermoso—

 

  
Víctor trató de ignorar el dolor cuando Yuuri metió el nudo en la boca, tratando de concentrarse en su respiración para no desmayarse. Sintió que el miembro dentro de su boca se estremecía, y el sabor asqueroso del semen inundó su boca y corrió por su garganta.

 

 

—Nuestros soldados de infantería tienen quimeras de pájaros y roedores; son los más bajos entre los más bajos, a menudo ni siquiera se aparean, solo repiten cachorros de soldados al azar. Los mantenemos en un fuego constante, con su único alivio cuando finalmente atrapan. Sin embargo, nunca duran mucho; el calor pasa factura y normalmente solo tienen cinco cachorros cada uno antes de que se vuelvan estériles—

 

  
—Luego los enviamos a las cárceles para que puedan servir a los reclusos. Por lo general, mueren dentro de un año allí; los prisioneros no son muy cuidadosos, ¿sabes?—

 

 

"Los tenientes tienen la quimera de gato y perro; se tratan un poco mejor, pero todavía se usan solo como reproductores. La única diferencia es que son propiedad de los respectivos tenientes. El calor constante también los vuelve estériles eventualmente y ellos también son enviados a las cárceles.

 

 

—Los Coroneles tienen la quimera equina; no se usan para criar, por decir, sino que siguen a sus amos cuando crean alianzas, como un factor decisivo. Generalmente son jodidos por líderes de otros países como una señal de buena voluntad—

 

 

—General de brigada, como Otabek, consiguen la quimera de zorro, para que puedan dar a luz a nuestros futuros generales. Tu pequeño amigo solo verá a sus cachorros cuando lo estén ordeñando, y en el futuro muchos alfas permitirán que los cachorros se cojan a su madre, para mostrarle a la madre que realmente son los más bajos entre los más bajos. Muchos omegas incluso dan a luz a niños que son producto del incesto—

 

  
Él bruscamente sacó su pene de la boca de Viktor y el omega se atragantó, inclinándose para expulsar el semen en su vientre.

 

 

—Y tú, Vitya, me darás los cachorros más poderosos de todos; el lobo ártico se considera piadoso aquí en Japón, y por buenas razones. Los niños nacidos de una quimera lobo tienen magia —

 

  
Víctor miró al alfa, pero no dijo nada por miedo al castigo. —No puedo esperar a ver tu trasero lleno del semen que nuestras crías viertan dentro de ti, o lo flojo que será tu agujero una vez que maduren. Serás una esclava propia, viviendo solo para tomar nuestros falos y darnos hijos—

 

  
Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del omega, y Yuuri se rió. —No puedo esperar tu celo, Vitya; realmente será un calvario para ti—


End file.
